


Chance Perfection

by trascendenza



Category: Lexx, The Fifth Element
Genre: 100 word drabble, Crossover, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeloo investigates Xev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle (third), no prompt, ([mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=12026706#t12026706)).

"Wo-man." The way her voice curled around the statement it was two distinct words.

Xev smiled and ran a fingernail around the alien's nipple. "A little cluster lizard, too."

"Lia-zard?" Leeloo asked curiously, nipping at Xev's lips. "You?"

"Me," Xev nodded, letting the fingernail following the path it desired which was—inevitably—downward. She smiled when the Leeloo's large blue eyes lit up in response to her investigations. "I've also been designed to give pleasure, you know."

Leeloo nodded very seriously, jolting a little when Xev's thin fingers slid her softness apart. "I know."

Xev grinned, slipping deeper. "You will."


End file.
